A wireless access point allows clients to wirelessly access a network. However, when a client encounters a network error or an issue while utilizing the wireless access point, often the error/issue must be diagnosed and fixed manually by a user or a network administrator. For example, in a commercial setting, a network administrator is tasked with manually diagnosing, reporting, and resolving, if possible, any problems with network connectivity, including the wireless access point. This can be often tedious, inefficient, and expensive to manually resolve using professional human resources. Additionally, it would be beneficial to prevent, handle, and resolve network issues as soon as possible to improve user experience. Therefore, there exists a need to more efficiently analyze the performance and issues of wireless clients connected to a wireless network.